Mysterious Letters from within
by Auska
Summary: Some Gundam pilots get mysterious intivations and are sent to a remote location by an anonymou person. What shall happen to them. Plz R+R!
1. Letters recieved

I wish I owned the GW boys but as they say you don't always get what you wish for! I hope you like my fic!  
  
This fanfic begins in the dining room of Quatre Reberba Winner's mansion. "Another cup of tea Master Quatre?" asked his faithful butler.  
  
"Yes please!" replied Quatre. The butler turned and shuffled out of the room to get some more tea.  
  
The sound of a door bell rung through the young Arabians mansion. As he opened the door he discovered that no one was there. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. Just as he was about to close the door he noticed a small cream coloured envelope lying on the doorstep. He bent down and picked it up reading the addressee's name aloud "Quatre Winner."  
  
He closed the door not taking his eyes off the envelope. He walked back into the dining room and saw that his butler had re-filed his beautifully decorated (And rather expensive) teacup. He sat down daintily and opened the letter which read: Dear MR Winner, We request your presence at a tea party we are holding at 55 Moonyean Street on Friday the 18th of November. We hope you can make it.  
  
"It doesn't say who it's from," noted the Sandrock pilot aloud. "Must be from Trowa or one of the others."  
  
Quatre decided that, that was the answer and put the letter into a draw in his room and thought no more of it. (Except when deciding what he would wear on this festive occasion of course.)  
  
AT DUO'S HOUSE!  
  
"Death! Death! Death! I love Death!" sung Duo as he danced (or pranced) to the mail box merrily. He opened it and peered in spotting for envelopes and pulling them out. He then danced back to his house and into the kitchen where he opened them.  
  
"Dear Mr Maxwell. We wish to inform you that your subscription to Porn Paradise magazine has expired. Enclosed is a form to re-subscribe," Duo read aloud "yadda, yadda, yadda"  
  
He also received a late birthday card; an Internet bill and when he reached a cream coloured envelope he eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"Cream coloured.. Huh must be from Quatre." He muttered opening it. He read it in his head and when he finished he closed and began to jump up and down shouting "OH YEAH A PARTY!"  
  
Quatre threw the best parties. Well Duo and Heero trashed all of Quatre's party's making them good, same thing really. The only puzzling part was that Quatre didn't live at 55 Moonyean Street. Oh well! Duo thought there might have been a hall or something there. He was so excited he decided he'd go visit Deathscythe and tell him the good news. (Yes he talks to his Gundam)  
  
AT TROWA'S SHAG PAD!  
  
"Trowa, mails in!" said Catherine in a sing song voice.  
  
"Thanks," replied Trowa opening the one and only letter he had received. It was hard having two names. People always addressed things wrongly. Once one of his letters ended up in Afghanistan.  
  
"Cream?" the Heavyarms pilot questioned aloud. 'Odd colour for an envelope.' He thought.  
  
He opened it carefully sliding the letter out as though it were a bomb.  
  
"A circus function, urge!" groaned Trowa. Now that he was in a circus all the midgets and other weird folk wanted to chat with him over herbal tea and a bowl of nuts and birdseed. IT WAS SO PAINFUL! Luckily Trowa's oh so mysterious "Talk to me and I'll murder you" persona keeps them fairly quiet towards them (But it doesn't stop them trying to get into Catherine's pants... Skirt... Undies..)  
  
"I'm going to make some soup Trowa, want some?" asked Catherine floating into the room.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever," replied Trowa. Despite not wanting to go Trowa knew good and well he had to so he copied out the address, "55 Moonyean Street," he said as he wrote it. And the date "Friday the 18th of November," and threw out the letter.  
  
IN WUFEI'S BEDROOM  
  
A young Chinese boy sat on his bed sharpening a pair of a katana's quietly. His door burst open and Sally Po walked in and stared down and the Shenlong pilot.  
  
"What?" questioned Wufei angrily.  
  
"Can you go down to get the mail?" asked Sally kindly.  
  
"You do it Onna!" said Wufei shuddering as he said Onna.  
  
Sally didn't say anything but put her hands on her hips and began taping her foot impatiently.  
  
"FINE!" Shouted Chang angrily. He walked out muttering about women being weak and of course, "INJUSTICE!"  
  
He reached the mailroom and went straight to his letterbox. If he was gonna do this he'd get HIS first. There was only one letter in a cream envelope. He then went to Sally's and there were none in there so he trudged back up to his room.  
  
He grabbed one of his newly sharpened Katana's and tore open the letter.  
  
"Dear Mr Chang," he began to read. "Blah, blah, blah, FIGHTING COMPETITION!" he shouted in joy. The competition would take place at 55 Moonyean Street on the 18th of this month (November) and despite not knowing where that is Wufei was sure he'd find it.  
  
"AND THEY WANT ME!" he said proudly. The temptation to dance around was far to great so he stood and turned on the radio. "Papa don't preach by Kelly Osbourne" came on and he stood on his bed with a broom in his hand as a guitar and began to dance around.  
  
"PAPA DON'T PREACH, I'M IN TROUBLE DEEP!' he sung. It was obvious to all that Wufei Chang was one very tone-deaf Gundam pilot.  
  
Sally heard the racket and went into Wufei's room to investigate. After opening the door she stood in great shock (and amusement) watching Wu-man dance around to a chick song. After about a minute Wufei noticed her there.  
  
"Onna!" he shouted angrily. "KNOCK FIRST!"  
  
"I did!" laughed Sally. Wufei threw the broom onto the ground and straightened out his clothes and fixed his now messy hair. (Moshing does that to you!)  
  
"Well?" asked Wufei crossing his arms.  
  
"Well what?" asked Sally innocently.  
  
"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE?!"  
  
"Sorry I was hoping for an encore," confessed Sally.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
AT AN INTERNET CAFÉ  
  
In the corner of a quiet net café Heero Yuy the perfect soldier was signing onto the net to check his e-mails. When the connection was finished he heard an annoying voice say, "You've got mail"  
  
"Yes and I also have a gun you annoying piece of..." sad Heero getting weird looks "Nice computer!" the looks got weirder when he began to stroke the computer.  
  
"It doesn't say who it's from," said Heero suspiciously. He opened the e- mails none the less and rejoiced when he found out what it was.  
  
"A MISSION A MISSION!" he shouted getting more of those weird looks.  
  
"At 55 Moonyean Street?" thought Heero "Where have I heard that before?"  
  
He pondered for a while before it finally hit him, "That's where I picked up tat hooker!" he remembered smacking his forehead. He shouted himself a glass of red cordial and sat surfing the net for an hour after.  
  
IN THE PEACECRAFT OFFICE! It exists cause I say it does :- P   
  
"Milliardo" whined Relena as she watched her long lost brother sit braking pencils in boredom.  
  
"What?" asked Sexy Zechsy sweetly.  
  
"You're wasting materials," said Relena matter-a-factly. "Mails here by the way," she said throwing a cream envelop at him.  
  
Zechs opened it and his eyes widened as he read on. "  
  
"Come to 55 Moonyean Street and get locked in a closet! How dumb do they think I am! I'll go there on the 18th of November and show them that Milliardo Peacecraft is no fool!"  
  
He folded the envelope and put it in his pocket. Then he stood up and strutted out of the room triumphantly.  
  
Who could be writing to the Gundam Pilots? I know it seems weird at the moment but it will get better "as the plot thickens" (As my best bud would say) please read and review! :-) 


	2. A strange development

I hope this chapter help explains what's going on in this fic. Also I hope you like it :-) Please R+R if so and if not Review anyways. BTW this fic will eventually get serious! Kinda serious. Anyways u'll find out!  
  
6 young men walked towards a small house on the corner of Moonyean Street. The number on the door was 55.  
  
"Duo?" asked Heero running into his old friend.  
  
"Quatre?" asked Duo seeing the blonde Arabian.  
  
"Wufei?" asked Quatre seeing the Chinese man wielding his Katana's and humming a certain Kelly Osbourne song.  
  
"Zechs?" asked Wu-man when he bumped into a mask-wearing blonde.  
  
"Trowa?" asked Zechs watching a Clown stuff his face with chocolate.  
  
"Grfmreiugoh?" was what it sounded like Trowa said but it really was "guys?"  
  
"Is it possible that we were all sent a letter telling us to go here as a trap?" pondered Duo aloud. He looked at his fellow pilots who all replied simultaneously "Nah!"  
  
The door to the house creaked open on it's own and the boys all stepped in. Quatre was first to notice a piece of white folded paper on a table. He read aloud what it said.  
  
"Go upstairs,"  
  
"This is way kinky," said Heero shuddering.  
  
They walked up the rickety stairs. Zechs then found another note tact to the wall. It read " Go to the far bedroom"  
  
"Okay first the blondes are noticing everything first, now we're getting sent to a bedroom. I not liking this," said Duo looking at his fellow pilot friends.  
  
They walked into the bedroom and Wufei spotted another note on the bed he picked it up and read "All of you look in the closet at once"  
  
"What an odd request," said Quatre in a rather girlie tone. They all opened the closet and peered in. All of a sudden they felt a huge shove and found themselves crammed in the locked closet.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" shouted Wufei as he felt a knee near his crotch... Or at least he thought it was a knee.  
  
"Okay who's hard on is that?" asked Heero suspiciously.  
  
"That's my finger!" replied Quatre feeling a hand wrap around it tightly.  
  
"What's your finger doing near my ass?" asked Heero  
  
"That's your ass?" asked Quatre puzzled.  
  
"Last time I checked," said Heero. "Hang on that is MY ass isn't it,"  
  
"Okay this is way weird!" said Zechs who was looking directly into Duo's brown eye.  
  
"Hey someone pushed us in here, Maybe there still outside!" said Trowa hopefully.  
  
"OI YOU! BAKA! OPEN UP DAMN IT!" shouted Wufei pounding on the door.  
  
"Contain your anger Mr Chang," said a voice from behind the door soothingly.  
  
"CONTAIN MY ANGER?" asked Wufei. "Oh that feels nice!"  
  
"Listen, if you could just let us we could talk this over with a nice cup of tea," suggested Quatre.  
  
"Nah, I'm a coffee man myself," said 'the voice'  
  
"AHA! So you're a man," said Milliardo thinking he was one smart Peacecraft.  
  
"Very good Milliardo." Was the reply followed by a large slamming noise.  
  
"Now let's begin negotiations," said the voice.  
  
"Negotiations?" asked the pilots with a hint of fear in their voices.  
  
A sort chapter but I think it should kinda explain where the fic is headed. I know it doesn't seem angsty but it's heading that way. Please Review! 


End file.
